Not Enough For Me
by purplefeather21
Summary: Both of them were champions. Both had also been called arrogant and cold. What Randy Orton and Maryse failed to realize was the fact that they were much more alike than they knew. A Maryse/Randy one-shot.


A/N: Another one of these new pairings I'm trying. Just a short one-shot. Previous events and flashbacks are in italic. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Superstars/Divas used in this. All this is owned by VKM.

* * *

**You're not enough for me. (Oh no no). Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh). Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well). You're not enough for me. (oh no)**

_(Flashback) January 5th__, 2009_

"_I want be in Legacy." Maryse announced as she came into the Legacy locker room._

_Randy scoffed. "What?"_

_She nodded. "I'm sexy, talented, and what your group is missing."_

_Randy smirked. "What makes you think we want you?"_

"_I don't know," Ted piped up. "I think she'd be a good fit."_

_Randy narrowed his eyes as he turned around and glared at his friend. "Says who?"_

_Ted shrugged. "I was just saying."_

"_It'd be cool." Cody agreed._

_The Diva tapped him on the shoulder. "Let me know when you're done arguing like husband and wife. Oh, and…good luck against Triple H and Batista. You're going to need it." she said, leaving the locker room with a smirk on her face._

_(End of flashback)_

April 6, 2009

"We're going to win, ladies." Maryse said confidently to her team.

The Smackdown women, however, paid no attention to the Divas Champion. Instead, they chose to gossip.

Natalya, one of her tag team partners of the night, rolled her eyes. "I think we're the only ones interested in winning tonight. Everyone else is still talking about all that Orton, Hunter, and Steph drama crap."

Maryse made a face. While the 3rd generation wrestler was her friend, not even she knew of the secret relationship she had with the Legend Killer. No one knew. And they preferred to keep it that way. Though there were days it had it's disadvantages. Like tonight. She couldn't tell her friend that Randy was going to beat the Game, simply because he was better. Instead, she had to lie. "Well, it's certainly something to talk about."

Natalya shrugged. "I wasn't necessarily expecting Orton to kiss Mrs. Triple H. She is married for crying out loud. I mean, I get that he wants to make a statement, and he can, because he's single, but that was wrong."

**See, at first, I thought it was me. The way you flip your attitude constantly. But I think I finally figured it out, That you're the type of man I like to call a spout.**

(_Flashback) March 23__rd__, 2009_

"_Well what you did tonight was interesting." the Divas Champion said quietly, to the man heading towards her._

"_Maryse, what the hell are you doing? Someone could see us." the Legend Killer hissed._

_The French-Canadian beauty shook her head. "Everyone's gone, it's just us." Sighing, she asked, "Why'd you kiss her?"_

_Randy smirked. "Are you jealous?"_

_Maryse scoffed. "Of her, not a chance. I'm better and I know that."_

"_Are you sure?" he asked, tauntingly._

"_You kissed her, on live television!" the Diva said angrily._

"_I knew the attitude was coming sooner or later." he replied, looking his girlfriend in the face._

"_Don't kiss her again." _

_He laughed. "Are you threatening me?"_

_She shook her head. "No, I'm telling you. Don't kiss her again." she answered, and walked away; never looking back._

_(End of flashback)_

**You turn off, turn on hot cold again, but please, let me assure you that this is the end. Of all the lonely nights and nothing but squeeze.**

April 10th, 2009

"Very impressive. Taking out the Colons like that. Way to send a message." Maryse drawled as soon as _he _stepped into their room. That is, the room they secretly shared, because no one knew about their relationship.

"Shit!" the well-toned Superstar muttered. "I thought I was alone."

The French-Canadian Beauty let out a laugh. "You are to everyone else."

Her lover smirked, stepping closer to the blonde in the bed in front of him. "Lucky me then, that you're not like everyone else." He took of his jacket, and within mere moments, they pair began kissing. Passionately.

"Yes, Randy, you are lucky to be with me." Maryse smirked.

**Cause I think you forgot that this chick is mean. I never lost my touch, I just gave it to you.**

_(Flashback) March 9, 2009_

"_You're not going to lose, Cody. You can't. Or you, Ted." the Legend Killer hissed._

"_I won't." the young man replied cockily. "Triple H is an old man. I can beat him. And easily."_

_Randy rolled his eyes. "So you say. He's not as weak as you think." Before he could add anything else, his phone vibrated, signaling a text message. He flipped his phone open to see it was Maryse who was texting him._

_To: Randy _

_From: Maryse_

_I know you hate Hunter, and want him down, but be careful._

_-Maryse_

_(End of Flashback)_

April 13th, 2009

"I hope Hunter kick's Randy's ass." Natalya announced, in the middle of their discussion of tonight's tag team match.

"Why? It's like he's done something terrible." Michelle asked.

"Ladies." the Divas Champion flickered her hand lazily. "Don't start."

"Look, I'm serious! Randy Orton is nothing but trouble." The 'Anvilette' replied.

Maryse sighed. "Yeah, I know. And if it's any comfort, I hope he gets the crap beaten out of him."

**But I woke up this morning with a different point of view. Cause I'm a woman, ha ha, those girls are petty. You just ain't ready for this woman's rock steady. **

_(Flashback)_

_April 11__th__, 2009_

"_I am exhausted." the French Canadian Beauty announced as she stepped inside the hotel room she was sharing with the Legend Killer. She had just spent the last three hours training at a gym nearby. She narrowed her eyes after not hearing anything. She took of her jacket, and to her surprise found Kelly Kelly sleeping in her bed._

"_What the hell?" she screamed._

_The RAW Diva quickly opened her eyes. "Maryse, I….I thought this was Randy's room."_

"_Kels, what is it?" the Legend Killer asked, stepping out of the bathroom. His eyes wide open, as he saw Maryse standing there, her face 5 different shades of red. "It's not what it looks like."_

_Maryse made a face. "No, it's exactly what it looks like." Grabbing her purse, she stepped out the room, but not before saying, "Don't talk to me. Ever. This…it's over."_

_(End of flashback)_

**You're not ready, no you're not ready. You not ready for this woman's rock steady.**

Still March 13th, 2009

"Maryse, hold up!" Randy Orton yelled, as he caught up with the Divas Champion who was making her way to gorilla position.

She turned around, her eyes, the exact same way anyone would describe his. Cold. "What?"

"Good luck." he said quietly.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'll do fine. Even without your help. Always have." she replied coolly, and continued to walk along.

**You're not enough for me. (Oh no no). Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh)**

….After the Matt Hardy vs. CM Punk match….

"Looks like you're going to get new opponents." Natalya smiled as she saw Maryse's picture appear as the new draftee.

Maryse smirked. "And easy ones to beat at that. I have to come out, hold on."

As the sound of her music hit, the Divas Champion came out with a smirk on her face. Her time on RAW was certainly going to be interesting. With a pose to the cameras, she made her way backstage. And found herself next to Randy Orton.

The Diva sighed. "What do you want?"

The Legend Killer shrugged. "Just wanted to say welcome to RAW."

The blonde woman scoffed. "Right."

"Look, Maryse, I know I hurt, you…" he started, but she interrupted.

"You did, but lucky for you, I know how to forgive. Besides, it's not like Kelly's ever going to be better in bed than me." she replied, cockily.

Randy smirked. "You're right."

Maryse in turn, smirked too. "I know."

The Legend Killer rolled his eyes. "What do you say we get together for coffee after RAW?"

The Divas Champion only laughed. "And have someone see us? I think you'll die." she replied, and began to walk away, her belt proudly on her shoulder.

He groaned. "What's that? A no?"

Maryse turned around, a smile on her face." Maybe."

**Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well). You're not enough for me. (oh no)**


End file.
